


A Certain Way

by Dana



Category: Longmire (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, who knows when this is set? I know I don't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 03:52:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5524382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dana/pseuds/Dana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wants this to last.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Certain Way

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rebelxxwaltz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebelxxwaltz/gifts).



> MERRY CHRISTMAS YET AGAIN, **REBELXXWALTZ**!  <3<3<3 This was a card ficlet that didn't get printed out because my printer died a horrible death. Posted here because Rebel was okay with that! She got two ficlets because Longmire is pretty much the closest I come to having a second fandom, and I have a lot of love for Walt and Vic!

'Don't move,' she mumbles, snuggled up close, warm bare skin from head to toe. He's fully aware of this because her leg is hooked over his, the sole of her foot pressed to the back of his calf, which means that all of her naked body is pressed against his. He thinks about what she's said, and while he does move to tighten his hold on her, the contented sigh Vic gives him reply makes it clear that she knows that Walt's going to do as he's been told.

'So you _can_ follow simple directions,' she murmurs, nuzzling against his shoulder. 'I'll have t'remember that for later...'

She quiets down after another soft sigh, holding him just as tightly as he's holding onto her. It's not relaxing, not even remotely comfortable, but after the hell he's put the both of them through, he definitely doesn't mind. Too much saying things he didn't mean, or not saying anything at all, and her leaping at the chance to say everything she needed to, just to get her justifiably angry point across.

With a start that rough, who could have ever expected things to smooth out? Only that wasn't really the start of it, was it? No, they were on and off again, try and try over, and the better things seemed at the end... well, that just meant the next falling out would hurt even more.

Only now it's Christmas morning, Vic snuggled close, wrapped up in his arms. He has the apple-sweat-sweet scent of her body wash in his nose, the tickle of her breath low and warm, and he can feel her heart beating the way he can feel his own. He knows they'll have other rough patches, he's him and she's her, but it's never been so _perfect_. He wants to make it up to her, he never wants to stop, because – like he's admitted already – he's Walt Longmire, and there's a certain way he does these things. He knows he'll mess things up.

'Go back t'sleep, Walt,' she groans. 'You're thinking too fucking loud, it's keeping me awake.'

He blinks, looks down at her. She's looking right back up at him, a sleepy smile on her lips. There's an impressive hickey on her shoulder, and he brushes a thumb over it and presses his mouth to hers. They had a good night, and an even better morning might be about to follow. The kiss goes hungry, deep, morning breath and everything. Walt groans, and pulls Vic to him, shifting them both around in bed, pulling the covers along.

She nips at his bottom lip with her teeth, lets go, flashes that smile of hers up at him again. 'Later. It's Christmas morning and we never just get t'sleep in. Okay?'

She closes her eyes, snuggles in closer. He smiles down at the crown of her head as she turns her face aside, cheek pillowed on his chest.

'Okay.' He'll have to try harder than he ever has before – he needs this to _last_.


End file.
